1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus and an operating method thereof, which increase an accuracy of measurement for a flow of a moving object of interest (OOI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses irradiate an ultrasound signal, generated from a transducer of a probe, onto an object and receive information of an echo signal reflected from the object, thereby obtaining an image of an internal part of the object. In particular, ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses are used for the medical purpose of observing the inside of an object, detecting a foreign material, and assessing an injury. Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses have stabilities higher than those of diagnostic apparatuses using X-rays, display an image in real time, and are safe because there is no exposure to radioactivity, and thus may be widely used along with other image diagnostic apparatuses.
Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses may provide a brightness (B) mode in which a reflection coefficient of an ultrasound signal reflected from an object is shown as a two-dimensional (2D) image, a Doppler mode image in which an image of a moving object (particularly, blood flow) is shown by using the Doppler effect, and an elastic mode image in which a reaction difference between when compression is applied to an object and when compression is not applied to the object is expressed as an image.